


Nada

by KimiSousuke



Category: Bleach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiSousuke/pseuds/KimiSousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellos lo tenían todo. No les hacía falta nada, solo que nunca lo notaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada

Cada gesto, cada momento que pasaron, cada segundo, minuto, hora y día que habían pasado juntos les había dejado huella. No había vuelta atrás.  
Porque ella veía en sus ojos desde la más grande confianza hasta sus más grandes miedos. No hacía falta decir lo que ya tenían claro.   
Porque él veía en sus manos lo mucho que ella se esforzaba por ser una mejor shinigami. No estaba presente en sus entrenamientos pero entendía lo que costaba a su compañera lo que costaba tratar de superarse a sí misma, más que hacerlo por superar a los demás.   
Tomarse de las manos no era necesario. Tampoco abrazarse. El verse sanos y salvos era reconfortante para ambos. Una sonrisa leve, pero por mínima que fuera era suficiente.   
Tampoco hacía falta que ella fuera más femenina. Era una mujer por el simple hecho de serlo. No tenía por qué usar maquillaje, ni usar la ropa más atrevida. Le gustaba ver su rostro, no importaba si estaba lleno de polvo o de heridas. Tampoco su cuerpo era algo que le importara mucho. Aun si la diferencia de estatura fuera visiblemente grande, Ichigo tenía claro que no era frágil. Su rudeza y sus modales un tanto fuera de lo común era lo que le gustaban. Porque ella era sincera, le decía las cosas sin tapujos.  
Y ella no quería un príncipe azul. Lo quería como era. Cínico, impulsivo y con esa terquedad suya que no se le iba a quitar jamás. Porque por muy imbécil que el pareciera ella sabía que a veces solo se hacia el tonto, y que cuando el momento lo requería actuaba con una gran madurez. Porque entendía el hecho de que quisiera salvar a todos, aunque no le convencía la idea de que en ocasiones su actitud era temeraria y ponía en peligro su vida.  
Porque el amor no necesita de flores, no necesita de chocolates. Solo necesita de confianza que había que cultivar, necesita de paciencia que había que mantener hasta en los momentos más cruciales, necesita de apoyo mutuo; en los momentos que fuera necesario, necesita de privacidad; porque invadir el espacio personal del otro era una ofensa, necesita de sinceridad; ya que lo mejor siempre fue decirse las cosas como son. Y sin que se dieran cuenta, ellos lo tenían…  
Ellos lo tenían todo. No les hacía falta nada, solo que nunca lo notaron.  
Despedirse de ella fue uno de los golpes más grandes de su vida. Probablemente no la volvería a ver. Y cerró los ojos, deseando con todo su corazón que ella no se fuera, que ella volviera. Que su mundo volviera. Y se desvaneció. Se fue. Desapareció.  
Bajó su rostro, y sintió que algo en su interior se había ido junto con ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble creo(? sobre uno de mis pairings favoritos <3   
> Trate de apegarme al manga en unas cosas   
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
